


Burn Marks

by paraduxks



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraduxks/pseuds/paraduxks
Summary: This was written and unedited in the span of a half hour. Just a thing that I needed to get out of my system.





	

Her relationship with Brittany was doomed. That had been a matter of fact for years. It wasn't until they were in seventh grade that Santana was hit with the full force of what ‘doomed’ meant. Brittany had gained her first boyfriend. On principle, Santana forgot his name. At age twelve, the word ‘boyfriend’ meant so much more than it ever would. For the both of them, the number of boyfriends only increased over the years. Santana first kissed a boy- Brittany’s boyfriend- ten days after they had started dating. It was in sophomore year that Santana first kissed a girl. 

 

There was a fire eating away at her left thigh and hip, and a smaller one resting on her forearm. She wondered if the burn marks from Brittany’s hand would be visible this time. She wanted them to be. Santana wanted her skin to turn an angry red. She wanted her skin to burn as brightly as her heart did. The bus rolled over a speedbump. The pair of them were flung up into the air. When they landed, they became more aware of the sweat between the leather of the bus seats and their bare thighs. Santana wanted to be back in the air. Her stomach had been in her throat before and the speedbump had made her feel more normal again. 

 

Their arms weren't touching anymore. There were not burn marks on her arm. And suddenly there were burn marks on her lips. Santana was fine, for just a moment. In the seat on the school bus, furthest from the driver, Santana doomed her friendship with Brittany even more. When they started cheating with each other, they Santana didn't feel the same way she had when they had sat next to each other in the back seat of the bus. She kept kissing Brittany, although never in the spotlight. 

* * *

 

“I do,” she promised. 

 

“I do,” Brittany promised back. Even though their moment was the opposite of that day on the bus ride, Santana’s lips were burned down to their core elements. 

* * *

 

Santana had forgotten everything about Brittany since they last kissed. All she knew was that when they kissed, Brittany left burn marks on her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and unedited in the span of a half hour. Just a thing that I needed to get out of my system.


End file.
